Sin in Ennis
by Madelight
Summary: O.S spontané - Attention pour les déprimés. Post-Film.


Il y avait un sifflement au loin. Pas comme un sifflement d'homme, ni comme celui d'un oiseau. Un sifflement strident qui se répercutait comme une balle de paume, ça et là, contre les rebords de sa tête. Petit à petit, le bruit se rapprochait, jusqu'à s'éloigner à nouveau. Le son s'étirait toujours plus, à la manière d'un vieil et long élastique.

La terre était sous ses pieds, granuleuse et humide à la fois, grossière comme de la grêle brune et friable : alors il s'asseyait là et s'appuyait contre le pin. L'arrière de sa tête reposait inconfortablement sur l'écorce de l'arbre mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il abaissa son chapeau sur son visage comme pour assombrir davantage l'obscurité alentour. Des oiseaux de nuit se chagrinèrent un peu avant de se taire, comme le reste du monde : il ne restait plus que les bruissements des créatures nocturnes, le lointain clapotis de la rivière et les hululements des chouettes se perdant dans la forêt.

Le sifflement était toujours là, lancinant et assommant. Il aurait voulu l'arrêter car la paix à laquelle il goutait semblait idyllique… utopique, même. Et irréelle, finalement. Irréelle.

Alors, il redressa le chapeau sur sa tête et regarda devant lui : les moutons dormaient pour la plupart et les chiens les cernaient avec autorité et tempérance. En contrebas, la lueur d'un petit feu donnait l'impression que le ciel et la terre ne faisaient qu'un et qu'une étoile se baladait négligemment entre les arbres. L'homme eut un frisson : contempler ce feu l'avait presque réchauffé mais le savoir si loin de lui avait répandu kyrielles de glace fondue dans ses veines.

Ce sifflement aurait raison de lui. Il se leva, décidé à quitter l'endroit peut-être maudit. Ses pieds dévalèrent la prairie en pente jusqu'à son cheval, attirant la curiosité des chiens et réveillant quelques moutons peureux. En un rien de temps, il fut sur sa monture et claqua ses flancs. L'équidé ne se fit pas attendre et cavala en glissant un peu trop parfois dans la descente. L'homme traversa la rivière plus doucement et descendit de cheval pour remonter jusqu'au camp sans faire trop de bruit.

Étrangement, le sifflement ne l'avait pas vraiment quitté. Il l'entendait toujours, plus sourd mais incontestablement présent : ses oreilles semblaient imiter le bruit comme pour se moquer de leur porteur. Il arriva près de la tente et attacha le cheval : il n'y avait personne près du feu. Il écarta les pans de la tente sans s'attendre au vide se cachant derrière. Il n'y avait rien ni personne sinon quelques couvertures en laine pauvre. Il émergea à nouveau de la tente, laissant ses yeux se balader dans le noir des environs, les plissant même pour distinguer les formes parmi les ombres : ce qu'il cherchait n'était vraisemblablement pas là. Il s'assit près du feu, perdu. Que cherchait-il ? Il manquait quelque chose, c'était évident. Quelque chose d'important, de capital : une chose dont dépendait sa vie. Envolée. Évanouie. Évaporée. Cette fois-ci, il ne rêvait pas, le sifflement avait recommencé. Les yeux perdus dans le feu, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas perdu la raison. Indubitablement, il était là pour garder les moutons. Mais pourquoi était-il là ? Il ne se souvenait pas d'être monté sur la montagne… Il avait pourtant machinalement trouvé son cheval lorsqu'il était descendu et il avait retrouvé le chemin vers le camp sans une seule hésitation. Quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il y avait un manque, une absence qu'essayait de remplir ce sifflement horripilant. Ce son ne versait pourtant qu'agacement dans le silence, comme du sable dans une chaussure ou un moustique dans l'oreille. L'homme se leva et erra un temps, observant à nouveau les alentours, persuadé d'avoir raté quelque chose. Mais rien, il n'y avait rien. Tout était désespérément vide, inerte et creux. Comme sa poitrine.

Soudain, il s'immobilisa promptement : le sifflement sonnait avec plus d'ardeur, toujours plus en vérité. Assurément, ses tympans se crèveraient à un moment ou à un autre puisque ce bruit strident semblait lui vriller les oreilles et le crâne.

Et là, tout se passa très vite.

- Les pécheurs iront en enfer. Les gens comme nous.

Vois, voix.

Une innommable odeur âcre lui saisit la gorge comme la corde étreint celle d'un pendu. La bouilloire. La bouilloire sifflait. L'homme se leva, hagard et fatigué : son corps engourdi fit quelques pas maladroits avant d'atteindre le gaz qu'il coupa. Le poireau qu'il avait posé sur l'autre gazinière éteinte avait brûlé mais il n'y avait pas d'autre dégât. Il entrouvrit la fenêtre de sa caravane et jeta les restes du poireau dehors, se brûlant moitié et perdant des cendres derrière le meuble de la cuisinière. Il jura à peine, éreinté. Toujours tourmenté, il plongea sa main dans l'eau trouble de la bassine faisant office d'évier. D'un geste las, il l'agita un peu comme pour faire partir la saleté plus facilement… Quelque chose roula sur sa joue. Il eut le réflexe stupide de sortir sa main de l'eau et de tâter son visage avec : il n'y avait rien et sa joue était trempée, à présent. Il s'essuya le visage sans douceur, énervé sans raison.

Comme depuis des années, un nœud inextricable lui soutenait le ventre et sa gorge se refermait sur elle-même, comme un étau incandescent. L'odeur du poireau brulé lui emplissait encore les narines : il renifla à plusieurs reprises, plus près de la fenêtre. Rien n'y faisait, tout resta aussi infect qu'à l'origine.

Sa main vint saisir son front, guérisseuse mensonge d'une migraine installée il y a des siècles. Il recula et finit par se retourner avant de sortir de sa caravane en soupirant lourdement. Ses autres doigts vinrent tâter sa poitrine et il sortit un paquet de cigarettes de la poche de sa chemise. Des minutes passèrent : le paquet dans la main, le front dans l'autre, et il finit par se décider et enfouit une cigarette au coin de ses lèvres. Il craqua le briquet : ce dernier était presque vide et il dût s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises afin d'obtenir une flamme décente. La fumée chaude pénétra dans sa bouche et vint envelopper ses poumons avec mollesse : il expira, espérant sans doute se délester d'une minuscule partie de sa lassitude. Rien n'y faisait.

Ce rêve, il le faisait toutes les nuits depuis neuf ans. Et chaque nuit, il ne comprenait jamais rien, _chaque nuit_. Le sifflement était cette fois-ci venu le réveiller. Et à chaque réveil, il se souvenait de tout et tout lui revenait droit dans la figure. Chaque réveil était une épreuve : c'était comme si tout redevenait clair, laid et malade. La réalité était une bestiole noire et sale qui courait dans sa tête et se cachait sous le tapis chaque nuit, pour en ressortir invariablement au matin, plus grosse et plus intolérable encore que la veille. Il s'étouffa un peu, la poitrine asséchée, desséchée, esseulée par trop d'années de tabac et d'alcool. Chaque parcelle de son corps semblait pourrir à son rythme alors qu'il était toujours à moitié en vie.

- Ne me mets pas dans le même sac que toi. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de pécher, murmura-t-il à ses bottes.

_Jack Twist, Ennis ? Jack Twist ? Pédé. __Sale pédé._

Il martela son genou de son poing, au bord de la nausée. Sa cigarette se consumait seule, allongée sur la terre battue, craquetant son papier sous ses petites braises.

C'était si insupportable. Ni être réveillé, ni pouvoir dormir : manger pour apaiser ses tréfonds d'entrailles mais ne jamais les sentir se dénouer, _jamais_. La nourriture même avait du mal à circuler dans son corps, comme son souffle - comme sa vie. Le visage enfoui dans les mains, il sentit son dos trembler et des larmes étaler le sel de son amertume sur ses joues usées.

- Ne me dis rien, supplia-t-il. Ne me dis rien…

Son nez coulait jusque sur ses lèvres et sa salive émergeait de sa bouche en chapelet d'écume. Parler l'épuisait.

- Montre-moi, simplement. Où es-tu, bon sang… ?

Il écarta ses doigts et essuya ses larmes de ses paumes, plantant ses ongles sales dans ses tempes pour s'ôter le sourire inscrit à vif sous ses paupières.

_T'as pas parlé autant en quinze jours._

Ses pieds appuyaient si fort sur le sol qu'il sentait presque la terre laisser ses semelles se frayer un chemin en elle. Oh s'il pouvait s'enterrer là, en silence, et ne jamais plus rien sentir de la vie.

- Je t'aime.

Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit avant. Si simplement. Il prit une grande inspiration et se laissa tomber en arrière contre la porte de sa caravane. Une éternité de souffle s'écoula avant qu'il ne rouvre ses yeux humides et douloureux. L'homme sut ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

Alors en prenant son temps, il rentra à l'intérieur de la caravane et se dirigea vers son armoire. Il se délesta de sa chemise de laine et ouvrit la porte du meuble… Lentement, il décrocha le porte-manteau suspendu sur son battant et en retira les vêtements accrochés. Il enfila la chemise en jean avec calme et précaution. Le tissu frotta sa peau comme un délice oublié.

Les yeux fermés, il chercha un rire dans sa poitrine mais ce dernier ne résonna que dans sa tête : il n'était plus là pour le faire sortir de sa propre gorge.

- J'ai pas autant parlé en un an.

Il s'écoula peut-être dix minutes avant qu'il ne bouge à nouveau… Les yeux perdus dans le vide, il enfila la chemise pâle par-dessus l'autre et se pencha pour tirer quelque chose sous le canapé. Ses doigts se crispèrent nerveusement sur un sac en plastique mais il ne faiblit pas : ses pieds le conduisirent machinalement jusqu'à la kitchenette où il alluma les deux gazinières.

Et là, il jeta tout, devint dément. D'un coup de pied, la petite table valsa et les étagères s'écroulèrent sous la force retrouvée de ses bras. En un rien de temps, il déversa toutes ses affaires dans la bassine et sur le sol. Le feu de la gazinière attrapa la nappe et quelques objets se mirent à brûler par terre. L'homme, nullement intimidé, souleva son matelas et en tira une liasses de lettres, de cartes et de photos. Il regarda les papiers longuement avant de prendre l'antique et grand pot à lait, vide depuis des années, et de les déposer avec douceur au fond. D'un geste leste, il attrapa sa lampe à huile et la vida dans le pot à lait à son tour. Enfin, il referma ce dernier, reprit le sac plastique qu'il avait déposé sur son lit et quitta la caravane. Il avait déménagé loin du monde, sur une parcelle de galets. Son cheval, attaché à un piquet précaire tourna les naseaux vers lui. L'homme le monta et ils partirent, laissant la caravane livrée à son sort inéluctable : l'incendie.

Son cheval trotta longtemps mais l'homme ne remarqua rien, plongé dans ses pensées. Il se retournait parfois, voyant la fumée s'élever au dessus des arbres. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé en haut, l'endroit désiré, il descendit de cheval. Il balaya les environs du regard, y réinventant une silhouette indéniablement absente.

Au loin, il ne restait plus qu'une grosse fumée de sa caravane, sans doute réduite en cendres à présent. Alors il fouilla sa poche et coinça son briquet défaillant dans sa paume calleuse. Il ouvrit le pot de lait, retroussa sa manche droite jusqu'en dessous de l'épaule, et y plongea le bras. Sans regret, il craqua plusieurs fois la roulette contre la pierre et l'intérieur du pot s'enflamma aussitôt : l'huile de la lampe qu'il avait brisé un peu plus tôt lui dévora le bras avec ferveur. Il sortit sa main, cloquée et à vif, peu touché par ce spectacle terrifiant. Dans le pot, tout se consumait plus ou moins bien : il y ajouta alors des petites branches de l'endroit… Le pot de lait laissait échapper une fumée opaque à présent et se risquer à palper le métal ressemblait à de la folie pure.

L'homme s'assit par terre et attendit la nuit. Plusieurs fois il dût raviver le feu au prix de sa main, mais rien ne semblait plus pouvoir l'atteindre. A un moment, l'homme se leva, courbé, les articulations rouillées. S'approchant de son compagnon à sabots, il entreprit de le délester de sa bride, de sa selle et de ses étriers. Il jeta la selle dans le ravin et fit rentrer le reste des équipements dans le pot de lait, relançant encore et toujours les flammes. Tout brûla assez facilement… Il ne devait rester rien.

Finalement, toute la montagne fut recouverte du voile de l'obscurité et commença à ressembler à son rêve. Au fond du pot, il ne restait plus que des cendres.

Il remonta sur le cheval à présent libéré de ses entraves et coinça le pot de lait entre ses cuisses. Lentement, il le fit avancer de quelques pas. Sous une branche, il prépara ce qui lui restait, rompant le silence de la nuit en fouillant dans le sac plastique. Une fois son contenu sorti, il enfouit le sac dans sa bouche pour se libérer les mains et prépara tout. Le lasso n'eut qu'un mal à s'attacher à la branche et l'homme orna son cou du cœur de la corde. La branche n'était pas facile à atteindre, et à vrai dire c'est pour ça qu'il l'avait choisie. Suspendue au dessus du ravin, elle s'offrait une vue splendide.

Et puis enfin, quand tous les nœuds furent faits, il inspira et expira avec lourdeur. Cela faisait des années que tout n'avait pas semblé aussi limpide. C'était le temps, l'heure et tout ce que les dieux ou ce que le vent appellent destin. La fin dévorait la vie comme la réalité bouffait le rêve. On n'y pouvait rien. Pour la première fois, Ennis allait faire ce qu'il voulait de sa vie, sans un regard pour le reste du monde : d'ailleurs il n'existait plus rien sinon les roches s'étendant au-delà de ses yeux. Peut-être était-ce ça finalement, le néant.

- _Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de pécher_…, dit-il simplement avant de faire claquer ses talons sur les flancs de son cheval.

L'équidé obéit et s'éloigna au galop. L'homme ne le suivit pas.

Le pot de lait, tête vers le bas, laissa s'échapper dans la montagne les restes de ce qui s'était déjà enfui auparavant. Il y a longtemps. Lorsque son rire résonnait fort encore, là où à présent on n'entendait plus que le frottement d'une corde tendue contre une branche.


End file.
